


Действуй по ситуации, Поттер!

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Strong Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Неловкая ситуация во всей своей красе, хорьки окружают, а синдром героя неистребим





	Действуй по ситуации, Поттер!

Дверь в Кабанью голову оглушительно распахнулась и воткнулась в стену, на пороге застыл жалкий человек в зимней мантии, заляпанной грязью, и истово взывал к мирно, но жадно хлебавшей почти пустую похлебку троице.

Поттер с успехом поборол немужественный вопль и почти не забрался с ногами на табурет, когда жалкий человек, схлопнувшись в коленях, оказался вздрюченным Драко Малфоем. Уизли и Грейнджер молча накинули капюшоны, ближе придвинули миски и снова заработали ложками, абстрагировавшись от привидевшегося им абсурда.

Только Поттера никак не отпускало. Чудное видение мелко ползло к нему на коленях, молебно тянуло руки и шмыгало отмороженным аристократическим носом.

\- Рассейся, рассейся, - бормотал под нос Гарри, подбирая ноги все ближе к груди, но потом вспомнил, что это не из его оперы, и ткнул в нос Малфоя его же палочкой.

Малфой скосил беньки на ее кончик, приподнял белесые брови в жадном узнавании и пустил слезу.

Поттер испустил судорожный вздох и убрал палочку от греха подальше, и так нервы ни к черту. Малфой приободрился и с нехорошим намерением вцепился в колено надежды всей Магической Британии.

Гарри икнул и с испугом покосился на трапезничающих друзей. Уизли индифферентно пожал плечами, не отрываясь от миски, и юродствующего Малфоя снова проигнорировал. Грейнджер же и вовсе не прекратила жевать, уставилась в одну точку, чуть сощурив глаза.

Друзья его кинули, обреченно понял Поттер, значит разговаривать и выяснять, что нужно Хорьку, придется самому.

Поттер расправил плечи, морщась от ломоты по всему телу, оглядел Кабанью голову. Сейчас они с Малфоем были единственными посетителями: члены ОД, вдоволь надувшись сливочного пива, ушли час назад. Ну и хорошо, Малфою не следовало видеть их.

Скулеж снизу заставил Поттера скривиться и снова взглянуть на сокурсника. Малфой, запрокинув бледное до тошноты лицо, смотрел на него с пугающей решимостью, размазывая рукавом сопли по своему лицу. 

Говорить категорически не хотелось, уюта не добавляли явно застывшие столбами за дверью Крэбб и Гойл. Но видно, что Малфой настроен серьезно.

Внезапно заскрипели табуреты — Рон и Гермиона, опустошив миски, неуверенно замялись у стола, кидая пытливые взгляды на однокурсника.

\- Гарри, - робко начал Рон, задом пятясь к черному ходу, - мы с Герм пойдем прогуляемся, пока вы тут... говорите?

Поттер усмехнулся, заметив закаменевшую челюсть Малфоя и неуверенные перемещения друзей, и только махнул рукой, отпуская их. Погуляют они, как же, караулить будут под дверью и наверняка вырубят хоречиных адъютантов и сложат у стеночки. Ну и похрен, главная проблема - это белобрысый придурок...

Стоило Поттеровым друзьям покинуть паб, как слизень собрал в кулак свое напыщенное достоинство и поднялся на ноги, с вызовом уставившись на Гарри. Последний опешил, не ожидая такой разительной перемены, и потому, слегка забыв о правилах приличия, встал и пинком пододвинул к Его Майлфоству засаленный табурет.

Препротивный скрежет ножек о пол заставил оппонентов опустить взгляды вниз. Хорек смотрел на место для своего седалища с некоторым ужасом, а Гарри до сих пор жалел, что у них нет спинок. 

Замечательно было бы подремать не посреди леса.

\- Ты всерьез думаешь, что я сяду на это убожество?

\- Полы ты все равно уже протер, чего останавливаться-то? - Поттер с кривой усмешкой кивнул на грязные полы мантии и колени визитера.

Уязвлено шипя, Малфой нервически задергал незнакомой палочкой, очищая одежду заклятьем, и, поколебавшись, повторил процедуру с табуретом. Окончив прихорашиваться, блондин церемонно опустился на сиденье, изящно закинул ногу на ногу и, сложив руки на груди, вперил в Гарри испытующий взгляд. 

Избранный закатил глаза и не столь изящно опустился на свое место, придвигаясь к столу. Трапеза была не окончена, и пусть Хорек хоть пеной изойдется, а похлебка будет там, где ей полагается — в желудке Поттера. Подхватив ложку со стола, Гарри метнул быстрый взгляд на однокурсника, будто ушедшего в себя, и хмыкнул, сравнивая его с павлинистым папашей. Лоска младшему Малфою, конечно, не доставало, но поза явно была слизана с папеньки от и до, только трости не хватало аж до тошноты.

Пара минут проходила в относительном спокойствии: Гарри степенно поглощал пищу, не отвлекаясь на аристократический раздражитель, а сам Малфой, видимо, вспомнил о манерах, или хотя бы решил не беспокоить Золотого мальчика многозадачностью, с которой тот бы точно сейчас не справился. 

Последний раз Трио успело перекусить в чьей-то землянке в одном из лесов, наскоро сварив несъедобную, но, кажется, питательную кашу. Герми вздыхала и неслышным шепотом клялась взять пару уроков кулинарного мастерства у миссис Уизли, а парни в молчаливой солидарности подтягивали ремни и вздыхали.

Наконец, ложка с тихим стуком опустилась в миску, Гарри утер рот ладонью — не до накрахмаленных салфеток, увы, - и с наигранной доброжелательностью кивнул Малфою:

\- Излагай.

Хорек сплел паукообразные бледные пальцы с маникюром и заизвертелся на табурете, очевидно сражаясь с собой. 

Гарри его понимал и не стал торопить, только закрутил в пальцах, медленно вращая, чужую палочку, которая признала его в бою. Малфой тоскливо залип на ней и раскрыл рот:

\- Отцу грозит опасность...

Гарри выгнул бровь, думая, что опасность грозила всей Британии, а тем, кто крутился в Ближнем кругу, так вообще давно пора расширять фамильные склепы, но промолчал.

\- ...кажется, Лорд его в чем-то подозревает, я... я слышал, что Лорд обсуждал это с тетей Беллс...

Змееныш замолчал, сглатывая, и вдруг отчаянно вскинул голову, удерживая взгляд вздрогнувшего Гарри. Поттер едва не отшатнулся: дикий ужас в глазах Малфоя его поразил.

\- А я причем? - ворчливо отозвался герой, отворачиваясь, и скомканным движением сунул палочку в задний карман джинс. Малфой проводил ее взглядом и снова впился в Поттера глазами, уже наклоняясь всем корпусом в его сторону.

\- Спаси его.

\- Да ты чокнулся.

\- Поттер!

\- Малфой! Мы только недавно свалили из твоего поместья и ты предлагаешь мне снова ползти в тот гадюшник? У тебя все с головой в порядке? А может это ловушка? - Гарри недобро прищурился и достал палочку обратно. - И мне стоит поковыряться в твоих мозгах?

Малфой торопливо вскинул руки и вскочил с места, опрокидывая табурет; на грохот из подсобки выглянул Аберфорт, но, оценив ситуацию, снова скрылся внутри. Слизень поверхностно дышал, лицо из бледного приобрело мертвенный цвет.

\- Нет, стой! Только не это! Я не вру, Мерлин, как ты не поймешь! Он возьмется за отца, потом за мать, а я стану последним! Он достанет меня везде!

\- Жить хочется, Хорек? Поздновато заметался, надо было валить до того, как метку получил.

Малфой неосознанным движением сжал место метки и оскалился, отступая. 

\- Да как будто у меня выбор был! Ты вообще понимаешь, каково это, когда весь этот шабаш живет в твоем доме?!

\- Даже представлять не собираюсь. Хватит с меня того, что погостил немного, - буркнул Гарри, с содроганием вспоминая страшный крик Гермионы, камеры и собственное изуродованное заклятьем лицо, - больше в гости не рвусь. 

Малфой зарычал сквозь зубы, справившись с паникой, и наступал на Поттера, сжимая кулаки. Тот опешил и вскочил с табурета, снова неприятно дезориентированный сменой настроения, и отступил к стене, к которой слизень его и припер.

\- Ты должен мне, - зашипел настоящей гадюкой блондин и упер в Поттеров кадык палочку, - вас могли убить на месте, но я помог вам, тупым грифиндуркам, отмазаться и аппарировать! Поэтому, вы все мне жизнью обязаны, понял?

Поттер набычился и полез с палочкой на драку, но сделать ничего не успел, невообразимым образом Хорек снова схлопнулся в коленях и уткнулся ему дурной башкой в живот, затараторил, подозрительно глотая буквы:

\- Мерлином заклинаю, Поттер, пожалуйста, забери его оттуда и все, больше ничего не надо, мама сама спрячется, но без отца она оттуда не уйдет. И его увести не сможет. Поттер, ну не будь козлом, ты же герой, ты же всех спасаешь, что тебе мой отец, а? - Малфой вскинул на него лихорадочно блестевшие глаза и сжал потрепанную куртку. - Я дам тебе координаты и порт-ключ до нашего летнего дома, о нем никто не знает! Поттер, пожалуйста! Гарри!

На истовый вопль в паб вбежали и друзья Поттера и неизменные сопровождающие Малфоя. Чуть не застряли в дверях, но Рон расторопно съездил одному в ухо, второму в нос, и пропустил вперед Гермиону.  
Застыли, наблюдая картину маслом, и коллективно потеряли дар речи. Поттер подавился воздухом, и попробовал вздернуть Хорька на ноги, но тот только трогательно прильнул к его телу и заморгал на всех в последней стадии помешательства.

Крэбб басовито охнул и ринулся отлеплять товарища от Золотого мальчика. Товарищ рвался из рук и сучился, вновь желая коснуться тела героя, но Гарри отскочил от него как от Адского пламени и забился в другой угол, выставив палочку. Что-то было очень страшное в таком Малфое, от его взгляда дрожали руки и горло, жалко было не только все его мордредово семейство, но и драное Лордство, что вообще уже было полным безумием. 

Рон что-то вещал голосом уставшего санитара из отдела для буйнопомешанных в Мунго, Гермиона держала слизней под прицелом, но Поттер смотрел только на Малфоя, не отпускавшего его взгляд - серые глаза отчаянно молили и поедом жрали нутро, выворачивая наизнанку. 

\- Ах ты ж вейла сраная, - коротко взрыкнул Уизли и, пока громилы Малфоя разогревали мышцы для броска, быстро угостил Хорька оплеухой. 

Блондинистая голова неловко мотнулась от шлепка, все вздрогнули от звука, а Поттер смог отвести глаза. Решительно зажмурился и с силой потер лицо, прогоняя неизвестный морок. Вейла, не вейла, но в голову кажется пролез. И что-то повредил.

\- Рон, отойди, Гермиона — убери палочку. 

Грифиндорцы неохотно повиновались, посылая Гарри не самые покорные взгляды, но он их проигнорировал, уверенно вылез из своего угла, дошел до змеенышей, и присел перед Малфоем на корточки.

\- Ключи, Хорек, и подробные инструкции.

***

 

Гарри шел чуть впереди друзей, уверенно ориентируясь на месте, сворачивал в потемках только в ему известной последовательности и что-то искал. В затылок ввинтились два взгляда, настороженных настолько, что недалеко было до хватанья за палочки и оперативного сдвоенного Петрификуса в спину. Гарри едва слышно хмыкнул — должны же быть у героя свои маленькие секреты, норки... да и пока товарищи спят под защитными чарами, можно немного заняться своими делами.

\- Гарри, куда мы идем? - голос Гермионы ровный, как рельса, и такой же железный. После того, как Рон справился с нервами, попорченными цацкой безносого, она вообще прекратила паниковать, и действовала решительно и быстро, словно акула, - ничего не помню об этом месте. Ты бывал здесь сам?

Гарри промычал нечто полуутвердительное, осматриваясь по сторонам. Поселок, в который они аппарировали после Кабаньей головы, находился не очень далеко от Хогсмида, но был уже абсолютно нежилым. После того, как здесь отожгли ублюдки из Ближнего круга, оставшийся народ снялся с насиженных мест и рассеялся в поисках лучшей жизни. 

Немного покружив по пустынным улицам, Поттер подвел своих друзей к покосившемуся старому домишке. Втроем они обошли его и наткнулись на добротные двери в погреб. Заклинанием отперев замок, Гарри с усмешкой предложил спуститься туда. Рон и Гермиона переглянулись, не очень доверяя внезапно открывшимся подробностям, и с сомнением вытаращились на Поттера.

\- Не трусьте, ребята, - с усталым смешком Гарри первый начал спуск, вскоре его макушку не было видно, - ну, чего ждете?

Они снова переглянулись, первой решилась Гермиона. Следом, с явной опаской, спустился Уизли. Но то, что им открылось, заставило их челюсти натуральным образом отвиснуть. 

\- Т-ты же понимаешь, что они не работают за Барьером? - заикаясь, просипела привалившаяся к плечу своего онемевшего парня Гермиона.

\- Да нет, - довольный голос Поттера заглушил металлический щелчок, - эти-то как раз работают!

***

 

Обеденный зал в Малфой-мэноре всегда поражал воображение. Сегодня он делал это посредством тишины. Расторопные домовики производили смену блюд, пока все чинно сидели и молчали. Тишина плотным куполом окутывала Ближний круг и их предводителя, сидящего во главе стола. Гробовое молчание морским узлом завязало всем языки, даже Беллатриса скромно комкала в пальцах белую хрустящую салфетку, и Нагайна неслышно доедала кого-то в углу.

Стоило блюдам оказаться на своих местах, зазвенели столовые приборы и негромкое чавканье разбавило леденящее душу безмолвие. 

Лорду снова начало казаться, что его подсиживают. Такое с ним происходило нередко, но в последнее время слишком часто - и недели не проходило, чтобы кто-то не оказывался зааваденным и скормленным располневшей от пережора лоснящейся змеюке. 

Наверняка огромная ответственность, таящаяся за громким званием Темного Лорда была слишком большой. Успеть там, успеть здесь, и еще несколько раз в разные стороны, наводить страх и ужас, подбивать соперников и врагов еще на подлете и при этом держать марку злобного и ужасного самодура с манией величия — задача не из простых. 

И возможно, самую капельку, Лорд поехал крышей. 

\- Люциус, мой скользкий друг, - вкрадчивый, как стадо слонов на открытой местности, голос Лорда сочился плохо завуалированным Круцио, - ты рад принимать нас у себя? Это такая честь, для тебя, для твоей семьи, а особенно для сына... кстати, где юный Драко?

Легкий звон перебил открывшего рот Люциуса — Нарцисса что-то уронила под стол и легким пинком закинула это еще глубже. На столе перед ней несколько секунд не хватало столового ножа, но домовик это быстро исправил. И незаметно исчез с искореженным и погнутым хрупким женским кулачком куском серебра из-под стола. Малфой-старший на мгновение коснулся руки жены и повернулся к Лорду:

\- Наш сын в школе, мы решили, что ему стоит остаться там до рождественских каникул. Конечно, для нас большая честь, принимать вас здесь, Хозяин.

Закончив говорить, Люциус взял бокал, полный чистой воды и немного поспешно опустошил его, жадно делая глотки. Выглядел мужчина не лучшим образом, постоянное присутствие всей кодлы и жениной сестры под ручку с Хозяином, основательно подорвало чистокровное здоровье. Кожа из белой превратилась в желтоватую от переживаний, грива некогда роскошных волос потеряла блеск и силу, безжизненно растекаясь по мантии. Его жена выглядела несколько лучше, не так сильно контактируя с гостями, но от тяжких дум ее руки постоянно мерзли и трудно было сдержаться, чтобы не начать что-то нервически перебирать в пальцах. 

Лорд сощурил свои безумные глаза, с тактичностью носорога вломился в сознание мужчины и вывернул все его мысли наизнанку, заставляя того глухо промычать сквозь зубы от ментальной боли. Неизвестно, что Хозяин с упорством искал в его мыслях, но видит Мерлин, ему это не нравилось. 

Внезапно, на первом этаже раздался жуткий грохот, заставивший всех насторожиться, с тихим хлопком из обеденной исчезли все прислуживающие домовики, чтобы узнать, что происходит внизу. Там же находились мелкие сошки, только недавно допущенные в мэнор. Раздавались какие-то крики, вопли, грохот заклятий и периодические ругательства рычащими голосами.

И столь же внезапно все стихло. Тишину нарушали только странные звуки, похожие на шаги, четкие шаги нескольких людей в тяжелой, подбитой железом обуви.

Упивающиеся подобрались с мест, вытаскивая палочки на изготовку. Лорд одним заклятьем испепелил длинный стол вместе со всей снедью и приготовился к атаке.

Шаги замерли аккурат перед дверью. Все в зале затаили дыхание. Тянулись секунды, и только когда у кого-то очевидно сдали нервы — с губ почти сорвалась Бомбарда — дверь взорвалась крупными щепками под напором неизвестной силы снаружи. Несколько человек вскрикнули от боли, зажимая кровоточащие точечные раны. В воздухе зарябило от торопливо наведенных щитов, но они не помогали: чужое проклятье проходило сквозь щиты, как нож сквозь масло, и многие попадали, кривясь от боли. Мелкая деревянная пыль скрывала фигуры с неизвестным колдовством. Но мгновение спустя она улеглась и перед Упивающимися предстал Гарри Поттер.

Лорд едва не рванул к нему в слепой жажде убийства, но не успел он рассеяться в воздухе, чтобы возникнуть рядом с Поттером, как подкосился от боли, низко рыча, из его живота текла кровь, а Поттер, с кровожадным выражением лиц встряхнул странной штуковиной, длинной и толщиной с его руку.

\- Стоять, ублюдки! Это дракклов автомат, и он убьет вас раньше, чем вы сотворите Аваду! - гулко рявкнул Избранный, и тут же его оружие разродилось громогласной очередью, пришпилевшей чуть оклемавшегося Лорда обратно к полу. Он закашлялся, давясь собственной кровью, и ощутил полные кишки железа. 

\- Всем все ясно?! - дезориентированные и раненые Упивающиеся явственно вздрогнули и закивали все разом, только Беллатриса кинулась к уехавшему в несознанку Хозяину. - Где здесь Люциус Малфой?

Соратники единым движением повернулись к забившемуся в портьеры Малфою-старшему и посмотрели на него страшными глазами. И без того страшные соратники стали просто жуткими монстрами и напугали мужчину почти до истерики. Но Нарцисса, встряхнув его и одернув, вытолкала прочь из стада, в которое неосознанно сбились главные террористы Магической Британии. Не ожидая такой подставы от собственной жены, Люциус застыл перед Поттером, как соляной столб, пока тот с кривой ухмылкой перезаряжал свою бандуру. 

\- Пригнись, любимый... - издевательский голос потонул в грохоте выстрелов и болезненных криков, но Поттер так и не произнес назойливо крутившееся в голове дурацкое «папенька». Зато шума хватило на то, чтобы скрыть хлопок чужой аппарации, и ровно на одного Упивающегося в зале стало меньше. 

Стоило очереди отгреметь, как Гарри отбросил пустой автомат, схватил Малфоя за руку и вымелся за дверь, крикнув своим друзьям, зачищавшим периметр, запечатать залу и давать деру.

Сам же герой промчался все этажи, волоча за собой мужчину. Вытолкал на улицу и сунул в руку пестрый платок, вцепляясь в другой его конец. Уже в воронке перемещения Люциус понял, где он видел этот порт-ключ. Поэтому, когда перемещение вынесло их обоих на лужайку перед небольшим коттеджем, Малфой вцепился в Поттеровскую шею, валяя его по траве:

\- Где мой сын?! Что ты с ним сделал?!

Чего он не ожидал, так это палочки между телами и Жалящего под ребра. Его с воем снесло с геройской тушки, Избранный с сипом откашлялся и сел на задницу, потирая шею и морщась. 

\- Вот уж связался... - зло отчеканил Поттер, с трудом поднявшийся на ноги, - ...с семейством вашим. Миссис Малфой, клянусь Мерлином, я ничего такого не имел в виду!

Люциус резко обернулся, с щенячьей радостью собираясь кинуться к жене, но чуть не врос в лужайку от ужаса. Милая Нарцисса взяла Избранного на прицел, и целила прямо в сердце. 

\- Люци, - ледяной тон супруги стоил Малфою нескольких лет жизни, - не желаешь объясниться?

\- Папа! Мама! - с другой стороны лужайки к ним летел на крыльях любви их сын. Мордредово семейство спешило воссоединиться.

Гарри, моментально уловив момент, когда прицел Нарциссы сбился, тут же аппарировал.

***

 

Оказался Поттер уже в знакомом подполе. Темноту в нем разгоняла пара свечей, а его лучшие друзья любовно разбирали, чистили, и собирали автоматы.

\- Это ты классно придумал,- с легкой дымкой восторга протянул Рон, наглаживая приклад, - и где только достал такие? У отца припадок от жадности случится! И все-таки надо было добить плоскомордого! Какое еще «он нам нужен» может быть?

\- Да, Гарри, где ты их достал? Рональд, если сказали надо, значит надо! - Гермиона, тоже на удивление очарованная автоматом, заткнула Уизли.

Поттер только развел руками, загадочно улыбаясь, не спеша себя выдать. Друзья надулись, но быстро отвлеклись на другое.

\- Эм, Гарри, - начал Рон, но закончила Гермиона, - а что значили твои слова Малфою?..

\- Нет. Забудьте.

\- Но ты же сам...

\- Навсегда!


End file.
